Disposable tablecloths are known in the art and have been widely accepted by consumers as appropriate for use at picnics, children's parties, and the like. In conjunction with disposable tablecloths, disposable plates, cups, and utensils are also often used. In such instances, at the conclusion of dining, all of the table remains, including the tablecloth can be simply disposed of as trash. However, with known disposable tablecloths, it is still necessary to clear the table of table remains in order to remove the tablecloth from the table for disposal. With known disposable tablecloths, it has been attempted to fold the tablecloth over the table remains to thereby dispose of the tablecloth and table remains simultaneously. Such an effort can result in substantial saving of time and labor and thereby add convenient to the use of disposable tablecloths and table utensils. However, the design of known disposable tablecloths is not readily adapted for an efficient use in this respect.
Disposable drop cloths are also known and are used, e.g. in covering surfaces to protect them from falling debris, such as plaster, wallpaper, or the like. Disposable drop cloth means are also used in medical applications for sanitary insulation and in gardening. As with disposable tablecloths, it would often be advantageous if there were a simple but reliable way to wrap the drop cloth around the debris for disposal.
The known disposable tablecloths and drop cloths generally comprise a rectangular or circular sheet of plastic, heavy paper, or the like. In folding such a tablecloth or drop cloth over table remains or other debris in order to rapidly dispose of same, there is a possibility that the cloth will not fully encompass all of the debris. Thus, when carrying the folded cloth, including debris, to a proper place for disposal, it is often the case that some of the debris will spill out from the folded package.